


Learning To Fight

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi are trying to learn how to fight to defend themselves but it's not going according to plan.





	Learning To Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



To better defend themselves if and when the time came, the whole group was learning to fight. Wanting to be by themselves, Eleanor and Chidi ditched Tahani, Jason, and Michael for a little while. Chidi panicked a bit about said ditching but Eleanor promised that none of the would care, especially since they left a note (his demand after she talked him into this). “Do we really have to do this?” he whined.

“Chidi, we’re going after forking demons. We need to learn to defend ourselves,” she reminded him. 

“But they’re demons. Why can’t we just scream and run?” 

Eleanor sighed. “I like the way you think but we can’t keep screaming and running. They’ll catch up to us eventually,” she pointed out. 

“Why do you have to be right?” Chidi moaned.

“Because. Now let’s go!” She raised her hands up in a defensive position and aimed a kick in his direction.

Chidi screeched and ducked. “Sorry, reflex.” He stood up straight and tried to pretend he hadn’t just panicked.

“And that’s why we need to learn how to defend ourselves.” An unimpressed Eleanor smirked at him.

“This is definitely not what I signed up when we decided to go on the run.” Then an idea struck him and he grinned at her. “Can I just kiss you instead?” 

“Tempting but not right now. Let’s fight. Try to punch me,” she urged.

“Eleanor,” he tried.

“Chidi!” 

He looked down at the ground. “I don’t want to have to worry about anything anymore. We’re dead! We’re not supposed to worry about anything.”

She patted his back. “I know. But this is the shirty situation we’re stuck in so we have to figure out our next steps. That’s all.” 

He looked back up at her. “Do you think we can put off fighting for now and do something else since we’re alone?”

“Perv. Kiss me,” Eleanor told him with a grin on her face. She laughed when he surged forward and kissed her.

They could learn to become a battle couple another day. Putting it off for one day wasn’t going to hurt them. 


End file.
